


You're My Hero

by Jeenius_the_Dork



Series: The Triforce of Canada [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe, Trash Fic, absinthe is bad plz don't drink it, and Legend just turns out to be this horrible trash man, based off a HC that Hyrule is totally excited to see his hero since they're both down fall boys, how they met Legend, it's for the meme, sassy man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeenius_the_Dork/pseuds/Jeenius_the_Dork
Summary: As the Links come together, they meet the one. The only. The hero of Legend.





	You're My Hero

At this point no one was surprised when they were switched into another Hyrule. It happened at four times before, and stopped being a surprise the third. 

 

This wasn't a Hyrule any of the current Links recognized. It was vaguely familiar to Hyrule, the person, as if it were the one from his legends. The Hyrule of the Hero of Legend.

 

It had to be it. There was no way it couldn't be. 

 

Now, Hyrule was ecstatic. He was finally about to meet his hero! The man who saved the world so many times! And from Ganon  **_three_ ** times! There was also that really long gap where he went missing but that was a bridge they could all burn whenever.

 

Finally there was someone from  _ his _ timeline!! Sure Time was but Hyrule existed in a world where Time  **_died_ ** so that didn't really count.

 

The four Links stood in front of a house in the middle of pretty much nowhere. A weather vane rested close by spinning around and chirping. Weird but not the weirdest thing they'd ever seen.

 

“You think this is the place?” Warriors asked.

 

“It has to be! My legends say this was the house of the Hero of Legend!! He's supposed to be really cool I can't wait to meet him!!” Hyrule gushed.

 

The door suddenly slammed open with a kick. Standing at the threshold was an extremely tired, disheveled looking, pantsless trash man. The man took a long swing from a bottle of, probably, absinthe Maybe he hadn't slept in five week. Maybe he spent too much time in the sewers and dungeons with rats. They'd never really know. 

 

He took one one look at the Links before deciding to grace them with his first words. “Oh  **_fuck_ ** this shit.”

 

Hyrule wanted to cry. This was the person he looked up to nearly his entire life. This was the man he strived to be once upon a time. This was the hero of Legend.  **_THIS TRASH DEMON WAS THE HERO OF LEGEND_ ** .

 

“Hey Hyrule are you okay?” Sky asked.

 

“It's him.” Hyrule whispered.

 

Warriors studied he hero in front of him, coming to the same conclusion Hyrule did rather quickly. Either this Link didn't care about his appearance at all or he was mostly runnin around in a dungeon. Either way, he didn't like it. The hero of Legend was gross.

 

“You're here because of something Hylia wants us to do right?” Link asked.

 

Time cleared his throat, coming out of the confused stupor he was in seconds ago. “Yes. We stumbled upon your Hyrule by accident. We’re all-”

 

“Yeah yeah you're the Hero of  ~~ ruining my life ~~ Time, that's the Hero of Birds or whatever and I’m willing to bet that one comes right after me and scarf boy isn't even part of the timeline.” Link interrupted.

 

Time fell silent again. What the fuck just happened? Had he just been severely roasted by this trash gremlin? Had  **_all of them_ ** except Hyrule been roasted by the trash gremlin? What the fuck?? Who was this man? How...how experienced was he that he just  **_knew_ ** and was  **_TOTALLY CHILL WITH IT?!?!_ **

 

Sky had to talk both him and Hyrule down out of their blind panic when they first met their reincarnations. Like...who wouldn't be surprised to see men bearing a close enough resemblance to you showing up and claiming they were you in a different life? The Hero of Legend kicked open his door and was already just done and accepted it.

 

“Who  **_are you_ ** ?!” Time asked, despite having so many questions that needed to be answered.

 

“Uh. Link, the hero of Legend. I thought he already established that.” Link sarcastically replied pointing towards Hyrule, who was on the verge of fainting.

 

“I think what my friend is trying to ask is how have you just come to accept this all so quickly?” Sky cut in before Time could let out his confused screech.

 

“We’re Links. Is this really the weirdest thing you've ever experienced?” Link replied.

 

Fuck. He got them there.

 

“Also I've met, like, multiple versions of myself from other dimensions of completely out of nowhere before. I am completely desensitized to this shit now.” he added.

 

And now everything made a lot more sense.

 

“So are we going to save Hyrule...Hyrules or what?” the hero asked.

 

“Are you really just going to accept this and join us? Like you're not worried we’re tricking you or something?” Hyrule asked.

 

“I could probably kill you all in my sleep. I don't have to worry about anything.” Link replied. There was something weird about the way he said in his sleep but no one was going to question it.

 

“I like him.” Warriors said, pointing at the hero.

 

“That's tragic. I'm so sorry.” Link replied.

 

Time sighed, what was he going to do with these kids? Now, the hero of Legend needed some identification that was shorter and not Link.

 

Trash boy wasn't an option not matter how much Time wanted to call him that. Neither was rat.

 

Legend was good enough.

 

“I'm just gonna grab my shit…” Legend said pointing to his trash house.

 

“There is no time. Your sword is enough.” Time replied.

  
And the let out a loud collective  **_REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_ ** .


End file.
